


use your hands in my spare time

by Love_Me_Dead



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fingering, M/M, Mentions of Sex, so this is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Dead/pseuds/Love_Me_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum's ban on sex on the bus has some loopholes. Michael and Luke test their boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your hands in my spare time

**Author's Note:**

> so the title is from sex by the 1975. i'm really new to this fandom and writing for it so forgive any mistakes. uhm, this is beta'd by mahra and for mahra so thank you to her and thank you to the 8tracks mixes for keeping me inspired.  
> enjoy! xx
> 
> since i have found this work reposted, i feel like i should make it very clear that resposting this work, or any of my works, without my permission is absolutely not okay. if you'd like to translate my work or you would like to see it on a different website, please bring that up to me in the comments. thank you.

It’s hard to have sex when you’re on tour with your best friends, and your boyfriend is almost louder than the actresses in crappy porn videos.

Luke finds it hard not to complain, because there are times he shares a glance with Michael and all he can see are those times he’s made that face contort in absolute pleasure and he has to look away, lest he get a hard-on. There are times when they’re cuddling together on the bus, sharing chaste kisses and Luke has to restrain himself from taking it further. The nights they get hotels are better, but there are too many nights they’re stuck on the bus, where Ashton and Calum have banned sex, even for themselves.

They found loopholes, though. It doesn’t matter if they have sex when Ashton and Calum aren’t on the bus. Michael is quiet enough that they can exchange quiet late-night blowjobs and as they’ve recently discovered, he can be fingered without being too loud. It’s Luke’s new favourite thing to do, get him to the precipice of maximum pleasure, get him to the point where he wants to be loud but he knows he can’t and all he can do is grind back onto Luke’s fingers.

Those are his plans tonight, after a show of meaningful looks and some not-so-subtle ass smacking. Luke decided to tease Michael as best he could after he came up to him in the middle of the show, whispered into his ear what he wanted him to do and almost made him hard. He walks through the cool night with Michael back to the bus, leaning close to him and telling him in hushed tones to be a good boy and be quiet.

After they’ve changed into sweatpants, Calum and Ashton’s chatter providing background noise, Luke finds the lube as Michael presses against his chest, sliding his boxer briefs down. Luke pumps a good amount onto his hand, thanking whoever thought to put curtains on the beds of tour buses, and traces Michael’s hole with his finger, grinning at the little gasp he got in return.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Luke whispers as he presses his finger into him. “We’ll be in a hotel tomorrow.”

Michael nods wordlessly, pushing his face into Luke’s shoulder so it would muffle any sounds if he were to make them.

“What’s that?” Ashton asks.

“Oh, nothing, just saying goodnight to Mikey,” Luke replies without a hitch.

There’s a small pause. “Oh, did you see that sign? It was really close to the catwalk,” Calum asks.

“I don’t think I did, what’d it say?”

“’Call me princess and let me get naked’,” Calum recites, laughing.

Luke laughs, taking the chance to press his finger deeper, and surely enough he’s met with a quiet, shuddering moan from Michael. “That’s hilarious.”

There’s a crunching of plastic: someone drinking from a plastic water bottle. Luke pushes a second finger into Michael’s tight hole, pushing them deeper and trying to find his prostate. The angle is a little awkward but he’s trying his best, moving his fingers like he always does as his lips press a gentle kiss to Michael’s neck. He smirks when his boyfriend bites into his shoulder, teeth blunt from his shirt, and he lets out a nearly silent whimper.

“I have seven texts from my mum,” Ashton scoffs. “Doesn’t she get that I was kinda busy?”

“I know,” Luke chuckles. “You’d think I was still at home from how much she texts me.”

“Okay, she texted me, ‘come to dinner’,” Ashton says. “Uhm, I’ve been gone for like, a long time. She gets that, right?”

“What the fuck –” Calum says, interrupting Luke. “Oh my God, Louis left us a present.”

“What is it?” Luke asks, pressing his fingers deep and making Michael moan quietly into his shoulder. He can feel his cock, still trapped in his boxers because neither of them wants a mess, and it’s rock hard and Luke knows it’s dripping, soaking the front of his boxers.

“It’s a fucking potato,” Calum says. “It’s a potato with a stupid face drawn on it. The bastard hid it under my pillow.”

Luke wants to know how wet Michael’s boxers are and he slides his free hand between them, palming him and feeling the wet patch on his boxers. Michael, of course, bites harder into his shoulder and whines softly, Luke coughing a little to mask the noise. “We should put an entire salad under his pillow.”

“An entire dinner,” Ashton challenges. “We’ll throw in a beer or something, too.”

“We’re in the States, dumbass, none of us can get beer,” Calum reminds them.

“That’s why I said  _or something_ , dumbass.”

Luke sighs, curling his fingers inside Michael a little and he knows he’s found his prostate when Michael shudders, practically coming apart in his arms. He pushes his hips back against his fingers, messily getting Luke to thrust them into him faster and shaking with the effort of staying quiet. “Okay, so we make Louis an entire dinner for under his pillow. It’s gotta be pretty dry, though, because he’ll kill us if we make him do laundry.”

Ashton chuckles. “Definitely. I was thinking we turn potato boy here into a baked thing and we have peas as well. Peas are dry.”

“We need meat,” Calum says.

Michael releases his vice-grip off Luke’s shoulder and he knows there’ll be a nice mark there tomorrow. He leans up as best he can as Luke pushes his fingers in and out faster, doing his best to hit his prostate each time. “I’m so, so fucking close,” he whimpers.

“What was that?” Calum asks after a pause.

“Oh, just Michael,” Luke says nonchalantly. “He’s already asleep, I guess the poor guy’s having a bad dream or something. And hey, why don’t we do really overdone roast beef? Louis’ English, so he’s gotta like that sort of thing.”

“That’s perfect,” Ashton says and Luke can hear the smile in his words. “We’ll discuss more in the morning. I’m exhausted.”

There’s shifting as Ashton and Calum settle down to bed and Luke wants to swear because they’re usually up for longer and his boy is about to come, and he’s so loud when he comes. He’s so loud and it’s hot but it’s inconvenient when they’re trying to get each other off in the tour bus. Nonetheless, Luke keeps up the rhythm his fingers have gotten up.

Michael tries to rut against Luke’s leg as he comes, whining a whole lot louder than before and even though the sound is dampened in Luke’s shoulder, he knows the others can still hear it. He bites his lip hard, waiting for the reaction as Michael pants softly against him and Luke pulls his fingers out of him.

“Oh my God!” Ashton nearly shrieks and Luke wants to melt into the mattress. “You two are so fucking gross! Keep that shit up and we’ll trade one of you for Niall.”

Luke chuckles softly. “Sorry…”

“Ugh, gross,” Calum mumbles.

“I hope you guys die in your sleep,” Ashton puts in. “Also, you totally owe us for breaking the rules.”

“Technically, this isn’t sex.”

“ _Technically_  you should fuck off.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Luke says. “Just go to sleep.”

“You too. If I hear anymore shenanigans, I’m calling your parents and telling them about it.”

“Shut up, both of you,” Calum groans. “Go to sleep.”

They’re both silent and Luke can see in the darkness that Michael is staring at him, eyes wide and apologetic. To tell him it’s okay, he kisses him gently and wipes his fingers off on a tissue. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, adjusting his boxers even though he knows Michael probably wants nothing more than to take them off.

“I love you,” Michael whispers, as quietly as he can.

“I love you too,” Luke whispers back, kissing his nose. “You were wonderful tonight.”

Michael smiles, the double entendre obvious. “You were, too. Sleep tight.”

“Night.”

Michael curls close, tucks his head under Luke’s chin and they fall asleep like that, squeezed into their too-small bunk. 


End file.
